Harry's Evil Twin
by WritersWorkshopCapstone
Summary: Voldemort makes a clone of Harry Potter, then desires to take over the world. However, the clone destroys Voldemort and wants to take over the world himself. In the end, the real Harry Potter eliminates his twin and saves the world.


Harry's Evil Twin

One day, Voldemort decided to create a clone of Harry to help deceive people passing by the clone and to take over the world with him. He recombined different types of chemicals and genetic codes and used a whole lot of magical spells until he had made a perfect clone of Harry Potter.

Meanwhile, the real Harry Potter was busy destroying the Horcruxes in order to defeat his enemy, Voldemort. His evil twin, however, was plotting to kill Voldemort and take over the world himself. He loathed working with someone and usually preferred to do things himself. He would even destroy his partner if someone forced him to work with someone else. That was unusual for a Harry Potter clone, but it was evil and made by Voldemort himself.

The evil Harry clone reached into his pocket and grasped his wand. He was prepared to slaughter Voldemort. Luckily for Voldemort, Harry's evil clone did not know about the Horcruxes and how it protected Voldemort from being killed. Unluckily for Voldemort, at that moment, the real Harry destroyed all the Horcruxes and unknowingly helped his evil clone destroy Voldemort. "Ah, I see you want to kill me, am I right?" boomed Voldemort as he saw the Harry clone reveal his wand. The Harry clone said nothing.

"Since your spells will have no effect on me, I will take this time to tell you about the Horcruxes. The Horcruxes protect me and prevent me from being killed," Voldemort said. What he didn't know was that the real Harry had finished destroying the Horcruxes. "Are you listening to me?" said Voldemort in a menacing way. The Harry clone ignored Voldemort and just aimed a Killing Curse at him.

Voldemort sighed. "You're just too ignorant to follow orders, aren't you?" Shortly, Voldemort turned his back on the Harry clone. A few seconds later, when the spell hit him, he felt a sharp pain on his back spreading through his body. "You traitor! Betraying me is not a available choice!" He reached for his own wand for his own Killing Curse, but it was too late. Voldemort slumped down on the floor, dead. "Really? All that worthless talking for nothing. You're just wasting your breath," said the Harry clone.

After Harry's twin ensured that Voldemort was absolutely dead, he amassed a huge zombie army to do his bidding. He then planned to take over the world, the exact same thing Voldemort was planning to do. His zombies were tough, obedient and brainless, a perfect addition to his barracks. They would also follow his every command without hesitation. (After all, they are brainless).

His first target was to take over half the world and amass a even more larger zombie army from the people living there. First, he sent a detachment of zombies to America to invade, then another detachment to India, then another to Africa, and so on. What we can say is that the Harry clone's zombies took over every country they invaded except China. The Harry clone had never, ever thought of invading China because he thought that the people there were smarty-pants scientists and had some kind of substance to turn zombies back into humans. We all know that this isn't true, right?

Soon, the Harry clone's zombie army was as powerful as 1,000 atomic bombs dropping on the world. They were already dead, so they were the perfect minions for the evil Harry clone: mindless, undead, obedient, and intimidating. Finally, the Harry clone wanted to take control of China. He still thought that China's population were so darn smart. But whatever in the world happened to the real Harry Potter?

The real Harry Potter had escaped the zombie apocalypse and the onslaught of the terrifying zombies. He had escaped to a random country which was:China. He knew what the evil Harry was thinking: China was way too smart for a very dumb and brainless dummy like himself.

The Harry clone started his invasion on China. He called it: The Invasion of the Very Smart Zombies against the Even Smarter Chinese People. The real Harry Potter thought this was extremely hilarious and burst into laughter.

"Well,well,well! Look what I found out!" said the Harry clone. "Chinese people are actually not even smart at all! They're just running around like people who have gone crazy, shouting "Help! Help! Run for your lives!" "Don't they know that this is an even more serious thing? Getting attacked and invaded by zombies is the worst thing you can ever experience in your whole entire life!"

Harry Potter, from his hiding spot, watched as the destruction spread around the whole city. He decided to take action. With the Harry clone right in front of his hiding spot and also not noticing him, he took out his wand and cast a spell. The force of the spell sent the Harry clone flying backwards. Without a moment's hesitation, he blasted another spell towards his clone. The Harry clone took another hit and this time, it sent him reeling backwards and he toppled to the floor.

"Blast!" said the Harry clone. "I'm getting hit with loads of spe-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Harry shot the same spell at his clone, but with even more power. The clone took the full hit of the spell. He shouted, "What in the world is going on?!" as he fell backwards and smashed into a nearby tree from the force of the spell. "Who is shooting these dangerous spells at me?!" he shouted. Harry just couldn't take it any more. He stepped out of his hiding place and revealed himself. "WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" the Harry clone shrieked with fury. "A DOUBLE OF MYSELF?!" "AM I SEEING THINGS OR WHAT?!" The Harry clone was seething with absolute fury. He stomped his feet, clenched his fists tightly, and showed a menacing growl, but that all ended when Harry shot the spell again. "YOW!" screeched the Harry clone. He calmed down a bit. "So, it was you who was blasting me with spells!" shouted the Harry clone. Just to shut the Harry clone up, Harry shot another pressurized blast of energy aimed directly at his stomach. "Ouch! Oof! Yow! Gaaah!" the clone shrieked as the spell Harry had shot came toward his stomach. The spell tore through the Harry clone's entire body. "Noooooooooooooooooo!" howled the Harry clone. The spell actually hurt! However, a few minutes later, the Harry clone's body had penetrated and dissolved into vast nothingness, and thus the Harry clone was defeated once and for all.

The zombie army had been watching the battle between Harry Potter and his clone, and were chaffed, ticked off, furious, and mad. They charged toward Harry. But all it took for Harry to defeat them was just a swish of his wand. All the zombies tumbled to the floor and created a shock wave that destroyed all the buildings in the city. Then, the zombies turned back into humans and checked out the destruction of Earth. They helped rebuild Earth and lived with no distractions for the rest of their lives.

Voldemort, the evil Harry clone, and the zombie army had all been defeated, which meant that all the evil things in this world had been destroyed. With all evil gone from Earth, the people there lived happily for the rest of their lives.

THE END


End file.
